Times New Roman
by Kyueen
Summary: Ketika cinta dan kebahagiaan tidaklah lagi sederhana maka saatnya sepasang kekasih mencari romansa baru. Tapi bukankah manusia memang ditakdirkan untuk mencinta? Dan mungkin kisah cinta sepasang kekasih ini membutuhkan lebih banyak pengorbanan dan perjuangan untuk mencapai akhir bahagia mereka. Bisakah mereka melakukannya? / WonKyu.


Times New Roman

Pria bermantel hitam itu memasuki pintu belakang sebuah rumah dengan penerangan seadanya. Tempat itu kumuh dan berbau menyengat khas alkohol. Sang pria mendengus jijik ketika dengan santainya Ia melewati beberapa ruangan yang sepi dan melihat beberapa tikus berkeliaran dan air menggenang mengotori sepatu botnya. Pria itu segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ketika seorang pria lain melewatinya, sang pria bermantel hitam meraih pundak si pria lain dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bersarung hitam miliknya kemudian mematahkan leher si pria lain tanpa perlawanan berarti. Si pria bermantel meninggalkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu tergeletak di atas laintai kotor dan meneruskan pencariannya.

Pria bermantel itu menyeringai ketika menemukan ruangan yang ia cari. Matanya menatap sosok di dalam ruangan itu dengan seksama. Pria itu mendorong pintu dan memasuki ruangan remang tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah membelakanginya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik mantelnya. Tampaknya sosok yang ia dekati itu terlalu mabuk untuk mengetahui kehadirannya. Terbukti dari banyaknya botol bekas minuman keras yang berserakan dan sosok itu yang terus cegukan sambil menghitung uang ditangannya yang memang terlampau banyak. Si pria menodongkan pistolnya tepat di belakang kepala sosok itu membuatnya terkejut dan terdiam seketika.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Namaku… Choi Siwon. Dan aku datang kemari untuk membunuhmu."

Sosok itu ketakutan, "Tidak bisakah kita mendiskusikannya? Kau menginginkan uangku, bukan?"

Pria bermantel itu, Siwon, tertawa meremehkan. "Aku sudah punya cukup uang untuk membeli sebagian tanah di negara ini."

"Kalau begitu, siapa bosmu?"

Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak bekerja pada siapapun. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan dari orang lain."

"Aku bisa membayarmu lebih jika kau tidak membunuhku."

"Sayangnya berkhianat bukanlah gayaku. Maafkan aku."

Sosok dihadapan Siwon itu dengan cepat meraih senjata di atas meja di samping tubuhnya namun dengan tangkas Siwon menembakkan pistolnya terlebih dahulu ke kepala targetnya dengan akurat. Sosok itu terjatuh dari kursinya dengan darah segar yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"_Wrong move, Sir."_

Siwon segera keluar dari ruangan itu ketika suara derap langkah kaki berlari ke arah ruangan ia berada. Siwon sedikit menyesal tidak menggunakan selosong untuk meredam suara tembakannya. Siwon sudah berada di depan pintu ketika seorang anak buah targetnya menembaknya. Tembakan itu hanya melukai lengan kirinya karena tembakannya meleset. Siwon segera menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kaki dan telapak tangan lawannya. Lawannya yang lain berusaha memukulnya dan menghajarnya namun dengan sigap ia tangkas sedemikian rupa. Siwon menendang dan menghajar lawan yang tersisa dengan sekuat tenaga hingga beberapa diantara mereka tak sadarkan diri. Siwon hampir kehabisan kesabarannya ketika lawannya tersisa satu dan tampaknya lawannya itu adalah seorang pengecut. Siwon menodongkan senjatanya tepat diantara kedua mata korbannya.

"Ja-jangan bunuh sa-saya, Tuan. Saya mohon."

Siwon mendengus jijik, "Jika kau takut mati, seharusnya kau tidak bekerja di dunia seperti ini."

Pada akhirnya Siwon menarik senjatanya dan meninggalkan lawannya yang sudah pucat pasi, "Kau beruntung kali ini aku berjanji untuk membunuh satu orang saja kepada kekasihku. Dasar makhluk menjijikkan."

Siwon meninggalkan bangunan kumuh itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil peluru yang mengenai lengan kirinya untuk menghilangkan jejaknya. Selangkah setelah ia keluar dari bangunan itu Ia menghubungi seseorang, "Aku selesai. Kau bisa melihat berita kematiannya dimedia massa besok pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki apartemennya yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak ia tempati. Ia menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap dan sepi menandakan penghuni selain dirinya telah tertidur pulas. Siwon melepas sepatu botnya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dalam apartemen itu. Ia tidak berniat pergi kemanapun selain bertemu seseorang yang ia tinggalkan tiga hari belakangan. Siwon tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok yang ia cari tengah bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Melepas mantel, sarung tangan, dan senjatanya di atas sofa, kemudian Siwon berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu.

Siwon menutupi kaki sosok itu yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Siwon merindukan sosok dihadapannya. Sangat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri ranjang yang tidak biasa Ia tempati. Mengamati wajah sosok itu dengan seksama. Dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa mencegah ketika tangannya membelai lembut surai sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Siwon juga tidak melewatkan bahwa sosok itu tengah mengenakan pakaiannya. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang merindu. Siwon mencium dahi sosok dihadapannya cukup lama hingga membuat sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan akhirnya pandangannya mengenali apa yang ia lihat.

"Siwon…" kata pertama yang ia luncurkan dari bibir penuhnya dengan suara serak.

Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Maafkan aku membangunkanmu, Sayang."

Sosok itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon. Siwon tertawa kecil dan menlingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang ramping sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang."

Sosok dalam dekapan Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau yang meninggalkanku jadi jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah makan? Atau ingin aku buatkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

Sosok itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut untuk membelai lengan berotot kekasihnya namun aksinya terhenti ketika menemukan lengan itu tidaklah bersih. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya untuk memeriksa dugaannya. Siwon juga ikut terbangun dari posisinya. Ia mengumpat kecil ketika ia menyadari lukanya belum ia bersihkan. Siwon tahu setelah ini sosok itu akan memarahinya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja kemaraham sosok itu selalu berakhir dengan Siwon yang merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini, Siwon?" sungut sosok itu dengan nada khawatir yang begitu jelas.

Siwon menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tidak mungkin ia berbohong. Tidak pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Tembakan meleset. Hanya melukai kulit luarnya saja. Jangan khawatir!" Jawab Siwon sekenanya.

Sosok dihadapannya memutar bola matanya malas dan segera turun dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil kotak obat. Ia kembali dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya masih terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia duduk dihadapan Siwon dan membuka kotak obat itu. Menyiapkan kapas dan alkohol serta perban dan plester.

"Lain kali mungkin tembakannya tidak akan meleset, Siwon. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyaksikan itu terjadi padamu." Ucap sosok itu sambil mengusapkan kapas beralkohol pada luka Siwon.

Siwon tidak berjengit atau meringis. Luka ini hanya luka ringan baginya. Ia pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini. Bukan lukanya yang membuatnya kesakitan melainkan respon sosok dihadapannya ini. Ketika dulu sebuah peluru menembus perutnya sehingga Ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit, sosok itu benar-benar kacau dan begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan rasanya begitu nyeri bagi Siwon telah membuat sosok itu begitu sedih karena ulahnya.

Siwon menghela nafas ringan. Menarik tangan sosok dihadapannya yang telah usai mengobati lukanya itu mendekati bibirnya. Mencium tangan itu lembut dan sedikit menekannya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Sosok itu, Kyuhyun, terdiam ketika Siwon memanggil namanya dengan nada yang berbeda. Tidak berani menatap kedua mata Siwon. Namun Siwon bukan orang yang mudah menerima pengabaian, ia menggapai wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak bisa tidak memaafkan laki-laki dihadapannya. Tapi jika terus begini bagaimana bisa ia hidup dengan tenang? Bagaimana bisa ia dengan santainya membiarkan kekasihnya bertaruh nyawa demi pekerjaan berbahaya yang selama ini kekasihnya geluti? Pembunuh bayaran bukanlah hal yang bisa ia abaikan untuk saat ini.

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu, Siwon. Aku mohon…"

Siwon bisa menemukan keputus-asaan dikedua iris kekasihnya yang ia refleksikan dengan perasaan bersalah melalui miliknya. Ia masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu terus bertaruh nyawa demi pekerjaanmu. Jika ini tentang uang, aku bisa bekerja siang dan malam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita. Lebih baik aku banting tulang daripad-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun dipotong oleh Siwon melalui ciuman dibibirnya. Siwon menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggul Kyuhyun dan menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun yang terekspos dengan gerakan melingkar dengan ibu jarinya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menghela dalam ciumannya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon. Siwon menyentuh bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya yang dengan senang hati Kyuhyun respon. Kyuhyun membuka belahan bibirnya dan menyilahkan lidah Siwon untuk menjelajah mulutnya. Kyuhyun meremas lembut rambut Siwon ketika lidah Siwon menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Siwon mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bergulat dengan miliknya. Keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang hadir dengan pergerakan yang mereka lakukan. Keduanya benar-benar merindukan sensasi ini.

Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka ketika ia mulai sulit bernafas. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menstabilkan nafasnya. Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku akan berhenti."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon, "Benarkah?"

Siwon tersenyum miring, "Hanya untuk membuatmu berhenti khawatir. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Dan agar kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanku, bukan? Kau bisa bekerja sesuai dengan hobimu. Menjadi penulis mungkin."

Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "Baiklah, Tuan CEO yang terhormat. Aku yang bodoh ini akan menuruti kemauanmu. Lagipula penulis bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dijadikan profesi. Aku bisa menggunakan pengalamanku untuk menulis buku."

"Kita berdua tahu kau bukan orang bodoh, Siwon. Mana mungkin orang bodoh menjadi pembunuh bayaran profesional sepertimu. Dan aku setuju dengan bukumu."

Siwon tersenyum dan kembali mencium tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku akan menemui bosku untuk membicarakan pengunduran diriku."

Kyuhyun mempererat genggaman tangan Siwon, "Aku pikir dia tidak akan semudah itu melepasmu."

Siwon menyeringai tipis, "Tentu saja. Tapi percayalah, dia tidaklah lebih dari seorang pecundang bodoh yang kotor. Dia membayarku untuk membunuh seluruh pesaingnya dalam menjual narkoba karena ia sadar bahwa dia bodoh dan lemah. Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela sambil mengajak Siwon untuk bergelung di atas ranjang bersamanya. Menyentuh sisi wajah Siwon dan mencium sisi bibir Siwon singkat. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak khawatir. Lebih baik kita tidur karena aku benar-benar merindukan pelukanmu."

Dan Siwon hanya tertawa kecil sambil membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Siwon. Tidak salah aku membayarmu. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Pembayaranmu sudah aku transfer pagi ini." Ucap seseorang dihadapan Siwon dalam ruangan bernuansa klasik itu.

Siwon tetap memasang wajah datarnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya, "Aku ingin berhenti."

Tawa orang dihadapannya itu berhenti seketika, "Apa maksudmu, Siwon? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Siwon menatap lurus mata orang dihadapannya, "Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku ingin berhenti dan itu keputusan mutlak."

Paruh baya dihadapannya itu tertawa meremehkan, "Apa ini karena kekasihmu itu? Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusan _gay_ kalian tapi kenapa dia mencampuri urusanku?"

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja kerja paruh baya itu. Anak buah paruh baya itu bersiap dengan senjatanya namun si paruh baya memerintah mereka untuk tidak menembak.

Siwon menunjuk tepat ke wajah paruh baya itu, "Jangan menghinanya seperti itu! Sekali lagi kau membicarakannya dihadapanku, kau tahu aku bisa membunuhmu jika aku mau. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pekerjaanku, dan keputusanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia jadi jangan pernah mengganggunya."

Si paruh baya itu menyeringai, "Aku tahu kau sedang membelanya. Tapi baiklah… Aku akan menyetujui permintaanmu. Dengan satu syarat…"

Alis Siwon bertahut, "Apa?"

Paruh baya itu kembali tertawa, "Misi terakhirmu. Bunuh dia dan kita selesai. Nanti malam dia akan berangkat ke Jeju. Bunuh dia sebelum ia melakukan transaksi."

Siwon membuka amplop coklat berisi informasi tentang targetnya, "Baiklah. Dan jangan mencoba bermain denganku, ini benar-benar yang terakhir."

Paruh baya itu menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Semoga kau tidak mengacaukan misi terakhirmu, Siwon."

Siwon mengabaikan kalimat itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan bangunan tempat ia bekerja selama delapan tahun belakangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya sore itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sudah pulang. Siwon ingin berpamitan dan menceritakan semuanya kepada kekasihnya itu. Siwon mencium aroma masakan menyentuh indera penciumannya. Siwon tersenyum tipis. Siwon menemukan kekasihnya itu telah selesai menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"_Hi_, _Sexy_…"

Kyuhyun cukup kaget mendengar suara seseorang dibelakanganya, "Ya Tuhan, Siwon. Bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku? Aku tidak pernah tahu kehadiranmu kau tahu itu? Dan itu cukup menakutiku."

Siwon berjalan mendekat dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Itu berarti aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Tidak semua orang bisa mengelabuimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah. Dan apa itu dibalik mantelmu?"

Kyuhyun mengambil amplop coklat dibalik mantel Siwon namun Siwon kembali mengambilnya dari tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membukanya, "Aku akan jelaskan setelah kita makan, _okay_? Aku lapar."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Katakan padaku kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa isi amplop itu tidak menyenangkan."

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersamanya. Keduanya menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan melempar tatapannya ke arah Siwon namun ketika Siwon menatap dan tersenyum padanya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun masih memikirkan amplop itu.

"Jadi?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun setelah meja makan itu telah bersih. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan tubuh belakangnya pada tepi meja sedangkan Kyuhyun masih duduk dikursi di samping tubuh Siwon bersandar.

"Bos memberiku misi terakhir agar ia mau melepasku."

"Dan kau setuju?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti marah.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Lalu apa bedanya jik-"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, "Terserah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras menandakan Ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus. Siwon menghela nafas kasar dan mengusap wajahnya.

'_Damn!_' umpat Siwon dalam hati sebelum mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak mungkin dia berangkat dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun… ayolah. Jika kau seperti ini aku tidak bisa berangkat."

"Kau tidak pernah menghiraukanku jadi kenapa sekarang kau begitu peduli? Berangkat saja, jangan pikirkan aku."

Siwon menghela nafas dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia akui ucapan Kyuhyun cukup menyakitkan. Siwon mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Baiklah kalau memang tidak mau berbicara denganku. Aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa terbebas dari pekerjaanku. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku berangkat, Kyu."

Siwon sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika Ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya begitu pelan. Bahkan Ia sendiri tak yakin jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Kemarilah…" ucap Kyuhyun masih tetap dari balik selimut.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa marah kepadanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Siwon duduk ditepi ranjang dan memijat kaki Kyuhyun yang tersingkap dari selimut.

"Berbaringlah di sebelahku, Siwon."

Alis Siwon bertaut. Ini membingungkan. Permintaan macam apa itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun sedang marah padanya? Namun Siwon tetap memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun. Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan menghadapnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Seharusnya sekarang. Memangnya kenap-"

Ucapan Siwon terputus ketika Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam selimut dan menciumnya dengan sedikit ganas. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon agar tetap berada di bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun memosisikan dirinya di atas Siwon. Siwon yang awalnya cukup kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun kini mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggul Kyuhyun dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disana. Siwon memastikan dugaannya dan membuka matanya. Matanya melebar ketika dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun sedang telanjang.

"_What the hell you doing, Kyu?_"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon dan justru kembali mencium Siwon. Kali ini lebih dalam karena Siwon telah membuka belahan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menjambak pelan rambut Siwon dan tangan yang lain mencoba membuka mantel Siwon. Siwon mengerang dalam ciuman mereka ketika dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Siwon yang kini mulai menegang.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Selangkah lebih jauh dari ini, Siwon yakin dirinya sudah pasti akan menyerah. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya agar tidak menjalankan misi terakhirnya. Tapi hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. _Seharusnya tidak_. Karena hanya dengan ini Ia bisa terlepas dari pekerjaan kotornya itu.

"Kyuhyun, stop!"

Namun Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe penurut. Jadi Kyuhyun memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Siwon dan menggigitnya dengan sensual. Kyuhyun menggesekkan kejantanannya lebih keras membuat Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Siwon benar-benar terbuai oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang seorang ahli dalam mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun membuka mantel Siwon dan membuka kancing kemeja Siwon dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke dada bidang Siwon dan dengan sengaja menyentuh puting Siwon namun ciumannya terus menuruni tubuh Siwon melewati perut dan berhenti pada perbatasan celana Siwon. Kyuhyun mencium singkat kejantanan Siwon dari balik celananya membuat Siwon kehilangan kesabaran.

"_Goddammit_, Kyu."

Siwon segera membalik posisi mereka dan menindih Kyuhyun diantara tubuhnya. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjilat telinga Kyuhyun sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendahnya.

"Kau berniat menggagalkan misiku huh?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan menarik Siwon mendekat.

"Ya. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku? Bukankah kau selalu menyingkirkan penghalangmu, Tuan Choi?"

Siwon menyeringai. Tangan Siwon meraih kejantanan Kyuhyun yang telah menegang dan memijatnya pelan. Kyuhyun mendesah akibat aksi Siwon.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mendesah, hmm? Dan ya, aku akan 'membunuhmu'. Tapi dengan cara yang berbeda karena selama ini belum ada yang pernah menghalangiku dengan cara seperti 'ini'… Nyonya Choi."

"_F-fuck!_" Kyuhyun kembali mencium Siwon dengan ganas mendengar panggilan Siwon untuknya.

Siwon menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain menggoda lubang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah. Siwon mengalihkan ciumannya menuju puting Kyuhyun dan mengigitnya pelan. Menarik tonjolan itu dengan bibirnya membuatnya mengeras. Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Siwon untuk memberinya sentuhan lebih yang dengan senang hati Siwon penuhi.

"Si-siwon… nhhh.. _please…_"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyu? Katakan padaku…" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memelankan tempo kocokannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"_Just… Just fucking do something to me already!"_

Siwon kembali menyeringai. Namun kali ini Siwon tidak berniat menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian di tubuhnya dan membuang selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi keduanya. Siwon membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebar dan memosisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium kejantanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikkan pinggulnya tanda ia meminta lebih. Siwon segera memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghasilkan desahan yang begitu menggairahkan. Siwon bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir menuju kejantanannya yang kini juga sudah menegang.

Siwon mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun dan menyedotnya. Menjilatkan lidahnya pada slit kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat remasan Kyuhyun pada rambutnya mengerat.

"Nghhh… Siwon… Lebih cepathh…"

Siwon memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun dan mempercepat kulumannya. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendekati puncaknya. Siwon menggunakan tangannya untuk bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain memijat testis Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhhh… Ak-aku…"

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Siwon untuk melepaskan kejantanannya karena Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat dengan orgasmenya. Namun Siwon justru menyingkirkan tangannya dan mempercepat kulumannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika orgasme datang menghampirinya.

"SIWON!" Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Siwon yang dengan senang hati Siwon telan.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kyuhyun, "Kau 'manis' seperti biasa, Sayang."

Kyuhyun merona mendengar ucapan Siwon dan kembali membawa Siwon dalam ciumannya. Siwon meraih pelumas di balik bantal Kyuhyun yang sangat Ia hafal letaknya. Siwon menghentikan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun dan memberikan pelumas itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dan sekarang saatnya hukumanmu…"

"_What_?"

"_Suck me off while you preparing yourself in front of me…"_

Kyuhyun yakin Ia tidak bisa tida merona sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya dengan membayangkan hukumannya.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Siwon mengusap lembut dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu namun pada akhirnya mendorong Siwon untuk berbaring. Kyuhyun memosisikan dirinya di atas Siwon. Wajahnya menghadap kejantanan Siwon dan lubangnya menghadap wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka botol pelumas itu dan melumuri tiga jarinya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari pelumas Ia gunakan untuk memegang kejantanan Siwon dan memijatnya perlahan. Kejantanan Siwon benar-benar besar dan panjang. Kyuhyun tidak yakin itu akan muat diumulutnya.

Siwon mengerang dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium puncak kejantanan Siwon singkat kemudian mengulumnya perlahan. Siwon berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak memajukan pinggulnya dan membuat Kyuhyun tersedak. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menemukan jalannya ke lubang Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun memasukkan jari pertamanya, Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Jangan berhenti disana!" perintah Siwon ketika menyadari Kyuhyun menghentikan kulumannya.

Siwon membuka belahan pantat Kyuhyun dan menemukan lubang Kyuhyun berkedut. Siwon memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat lubang itu dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan aksi Siwon dan merasakan kejantanannya kembali menegang. Kyuhyun berhenti mengulum kejantanan Siwon hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Anhhh… Si-won… _Not there…_"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya atas perlakuan Siwon terhadap lubangnya. Godaan ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertahan lama jika dia melakukan hal itu pada lubangnya. Namun ini hukumannya untuk Kyuhyun karena telah menggagalkan misinya. Siwon tidak begitu peduli ketika Kyuhyun tak lagi memanjakan kejantanannya. Siwon mengarahkan tiga jari Kyuhyun yang telah berpelumas ke arah lubangnya. Ia membimbing jari Kyuhyun untuk memasuki lubangnya yang sudah basah akibat Siwon.

"Nghhhh…"

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dikejantanan Siwon saat merasakan lubangnya mulai terisi. Kyuhyun mencengkeram paha dalam Siwon ketika ia merasakan lidah Siwon masih berada disana bersama jarinya. Siwon mengeluar-masukkan jari Kyuhyun dari lubangnya. Kemudian menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiga Kyuhyun secara bersamaan membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang.

"_Wa-wait Siwon… It hurts a bit_…" jujur Kyuhyun saat merasakan lubangnya terisi penuh. Sudah cukup lama lubangnya tidak merenggang selebar ini.

"_Suck me, Kyu…"_ Ia tahu itu akan mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali mengulum kejantanan Siwon. Siwon mengerang merasakan kehangatan kembali menyelimuti kejantanannya. Kyuhyun memaksakan mulutnya untuk mengulum seluruh kejantanan Siwon hingga ia bisa merasakan ujung kejantanan Siwon menyodok tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak.

"_Fuck!_" Umpat Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun di bawah sana.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mulai menggerakkan jemari Kyuhyun di dalam lubangnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengerang disekitar kejantanannya. Siwon dengan sengaja menyelipkan jari tengahnya bersama jari Kyuhyun ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Ia berniat mencari titik yang Ia inginkan. Jari Siwon menemukan titik itu dengan akurat membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghentikan kulumannya dan ketiga jarinya keluar dari lubangnya.

"Disanahhh, Won… Lagihhh…"

Siwon menyeringai. Membengkokkan jarinya dan menyentuh daging dalam lubang Kyuhyun itu dengan ujung jarinya. Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya semakin memendek tiap kali Siwon menyentuh titik itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Siwonhhh… Sekarang… Di dalamhhh…"

Siwon tidak perlu mendengar permintaan itu dua kali. Ia membalik posisi mereka dan Siwon menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar. Siwon mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya dan melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah ketika Ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"_Dammit!_ Aku hanya meninggalkanmu tiga hari dan kau sudah begini sempit, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah merespon ucapan Siwon. Ia tahu Siwon menyukai dirinya yang sempit jadi Kyuhyun tidak pernah memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan jarinya. Katakan saja Kyuhyun adalah seorang masokis.

Keduanya mendesah ketika Siwon berada sepenuhnya di dalam Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Siwon sudah menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sangat hafal dimana prostat Kyuhyun berada. Siwon menumbuk tepat dititik itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali meneriakkan namanya.

"Disana! Aku mohon… Lebih cepathh…"

Siwon menurunkan kaki Kyuhyun yang ada dipundaknya untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya ketika Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya. Siwon menggenjot lubang Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan secara akurat menumbuk titik yang sama.

"Ahhnnn… Nghh… Si-siwonh…"

"Oh Kyu… Kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah diantara sentakan pada tubuhnya, "Syukurlah jika aku masih bisa membuatmu gila."

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati Kyuhyun balas, Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Siwon dan meremas tengkuk belakang Siwon. Kyuhyun meraih kejantanannya untuk membuatnya semakin menikmati kegiatan mereka namun Siwon terlebih dahulu melakukannya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kenikmatan ini kita rasakan berdua…"

"Ngghh… Ahg… Siwon lebih cepathhh… Aku hampir sampai..."

Siwon mempercepat sodokannya karena Ia sendiri tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya mencium Kyuhyun ganas.

"Bersama, Sayang…"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pundak Siwon erat ketika Siwon semakin brutal menyodokkan kejantanannya dan mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya semakin menegang dan kejantanan Siwon dalam lubangnya juga berkedut.

"SIWON!" Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu saat orgasme kedua menderanya.

Siwon merasakan lubang Kyuhyun semakin menyempit dan mendorongnya semakin ke puncak. Hingga beberapa tusukan terakhir, Siwon memuntahkan cairannya jauh ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat merasakan cairan hangat Siwon memenuhi lubangnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Keduanya terengah menikmati paska orgasme mereka masing-masing. Siwon baru mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun ketika cairannya sudah benar-benar berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun mendesah lemah merasakan lubangnya kehilangan.

Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terengah. Siwon membalik menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, "Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih."

Siwon sudah akan membalas kalimat Kyuhyun ketika ponselnya berdering, "_Wait a minute, babe._"

Siwon melihat layar ponselnya dan menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Siwon tidak berniat membuat Kyuhyun tahu siapa penelepon itu. Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke balkon kamar setelah sebelumnya memakai jubah tidurnya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menghubungiku sebelum aku menelepon?" Suara Siwon terdengar penuh dengan emosi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG? SEHARUSNYA KAU ADA DIPELABUHAN SEKARANG! TARGETMU BERHASIL MELAKUKAN TRANSAKSI DAN AKU RUGI BESAR."

Siwon masih teatp memasang wajah datarnya, "Sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku akan membunuhnya di Jeju besok, aku berjanji."

"Apa ini karena kekasihmu itu, Siwon? Kau tahu aku tidak suka ketika pekerjaku melakukan hal bodoh dan menggagalkan tugasnya hanya karena masalah sepele."

"DIAMLAH! Ini bukan karena dia, ini murni keasalahanku. Kegagalan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekasihku. Aku bukan pekerjamu dan kekasihku bukanlah masalah sepele, Brengsek!"

Orang disambungan telepon yang lain tertawa meremehkan, "Aku bisa menyingkirkan kekasihmu itu jika kau seperti ini, Siwon. Aku tidak mau tahu, selesaikan tugasmu secepatnya atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihmu yang menjijikkan itu."

Wajah Siwon mengeras, "Jangan berani kau menghinanya dihadapanku, Bajingan! Dan jika kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupastika aku sendiri yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka."

Dan dengan nada ancaman terakhirnya, Siwon memutus sambungan telepon itu. Siwon melemparkan ponselnya ke meja di belakang tubuhnya dengan keras. Tidak peduli jika ponsel itu rusak. Siwon bukanlah orang miskin yang tidak mampu membeli barang seperti itu. Bahkan jika ia mau, ia bisa membeli sebuah pulau pribadi dengan fasilitas lengkap dengan uangnya sendiri. Belum lagi kekasihnya itu adalah CEO sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Jadi jangan tanyakan jumlah uang yang mereka miliki.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa mengelak dari tugas ini. Siwon bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia tahu atasannya itu akan benar-benar menyakiti Kyuhyun jika Siwon mengabaikan janjinya. Bukannya tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun tapi Siwon tidak bisa selalu ada bersama Kyuhyun bukan?

Siwon cukup terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Hati Siwon melembut dan emosinya menguar begitu saja merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun didekatnya. Siwon tersenyum masam. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti mendengarkan pembicaraannya lewat telepon barusan. Pasti Kyuhyun sangat sedih dan khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia terus menyakiti Kyuhyun akibat ulahnya?

"Aku menyusahkanmu lagi ya?"

Siwon membawa tangan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya mendekati bibirnya dan menciumnya singkat, "Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku, Kyu."

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini."

Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun, "Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi aku harus melakukan pekerjaan terakhir ini, Kyu. Agar aku bisa benar-benar bebas darinya."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Setiap orang memiliki kelemahan, Kyu. Dan dia berhasil menemukan milikku."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon, "Apa itu?"

Siwon tersenyum masam dan memejamkan erat matanya saat ia menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut saat dirasa air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Siwon dengan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Apa kau akan bersedih jika aku mati, Siwon?"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, "Aku akan menyusulmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Belajar darimu membuatku tidak takut mati, Siwon. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga diri."

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun tipis, "Aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya mereka."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon singkat dan tersenyum lebih lebar, "Aku memilikimu, yang lebih kuat dan lebih pintar dari mereka. Bukan begitu?"

Siwon menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum, "Aku mungkin lebih kuat, tapi mereka lebih kejam. Dan aku mungkin lebih pintar, tapi mereka lebih keras kepala."

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Siwon diwajahnya dan mencium bagian dalam tangan itu, "Mungkin aku akan menyesal mengambil keputusan ini nanti, tapi… Penuhilah misi terakhirmu dan cepatlah pulang, _okay_?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Tidak. Katakan itu ketika kau telah kembali dengan selamat."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar respon Kyuhyun dan berniat menggodanya, "Bagaimana jika aku tidak kembali?"

Cukup lama keheningan tercipta diantara mereka hingga Kyuhyun menjawab, "Aku akan menyusulmu… Karena mereka juga mendapatkan kelemahanku."

Dan yang Siwon tahu malam itu, ia kembali menemukan dirinya menangis dalam diam saat menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun menemukan sisi ranjang yang semalam berpenghuni kini menjadi kosong. Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. Siwon pasti sudah pergi menjalankan misinya. Siwon tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu lebih dalam mengenai pekerjaannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu siapa target Siwon. Siwon mengatakan bahwa cukup dirinya saja yang tahu karena ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun ikut ambil bagian. Dan itu terbayar cukup adil karena atasannya tidak mengetahui profil Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Bahkan atasan Siwon tidak mengetahui namanya.

Kyuhyun menyadari dirinya telah bersih dan keadaan kamar dan ranjang juga sudah bersih dan rapi. Ia juga menemukan nampan berisi nasi dan susu serta obat penghilang sakit di meja nakas. Siwon selalu seperti itu. Salah satu aspek yang Kyuhyun sangat sukai dari sosok Siwon, sikapnya yang _gentleman_. Dan itu mengingatkannya akan pertemuan pertama mereka tujuh tahun lalu. Siwon menolongnya dari sekelompok perampok yang akan menyakitinya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa melawan, tapi Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menghadapi penjahat itu. Siwon juga mengantarnya pulang hari itu dan dengan wajah bodohnya Siwon mengaku bahwa dia telah mengawasi Kyuhyun selama lebih dari satu tahun hingga akhirnya ia bisa menampakkan diri. Dan dari situ keduanya menjadi dekat.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari Siwon dan Kyuhyun dihadang oleh anak buah atasan Siwon karena Siwon berubah semenjak mengenal Kyuhyun. Siwon menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dengan berjanji akan bekerja lebih baik. Dari kejadian itu Siwon membuka jati dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. Pengakuan itu membuat Kyuhyun kecewa dan menjauhinya. Siwon tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas keputusannya. Hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun datang ke apartemen Siwon untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang telah menjauhi Siwon selama hampir satu bulan.

Siwon akhirnya mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun dikencan ketiga mereka dan memutuskan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak, tapi Siwon tetap memaksanya dengan alasan keselamatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun setuju setelah mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh mengingat itu semua. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum obat. Berniat memulai hari ini tidak dengan perasaan sedih. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dimana Ia akan ditinggal sendiri selama beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan jalanan ketika dirinya secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah mobil hitam mencurigakan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang akan menculiknya dulu. Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mengenali mobil itu karena mobil itu adalah mobil klasik tua dengan bagian depan yang khas.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pulang ke apartemennya. Penjahat itu bisa mengetahui alamatnya. Siwon selalu berkata bahwa tidak ada yang tahu Siwon tinggal bersamanya di apartemen itu selama ini. Tidak juga bosnya. Jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke rumah lamanya. Di tempat dimana dulu dirinya akan diculik dan diselamatkan Siwon.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. Seakan sedang menjemput takdirnya sendiri. Kyuhyun berniat keluar dari mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil senjata yang Siwon simpan di_dashboard_ mobilnya untuk keadaan darurat.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Ucap Kyuhyun pada tiga orang yang telah terlebih dahulu mendekatinya.

"Mengulang tugas yang dulu sempat tertunda. Kami disini untuk membunuhmu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis, "Kalian pikir kalian bisa membunuhku dengan mudah?"

Dua orang dihadapan Kyuhyun tertawa, "Tanpa Siwon maksudmu? Tentu saja. Kau bukanlah orang yang patut kami takuti."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan, "Aku heran. Kenapa semua orang tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

Salah satu diantara ketiga lawan Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghindar dan memukulnya. Satu orang lainnya yang berjenggot ikut menyerang Kyuhyun dengan memukul punggung Kyuhyun namun itu bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan. Kyuhyun meraih lengan penjahat itu dan mematahkan sikunya dengan pukulannya. Kyuhyun mengayunkan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan lawannya dan menginjak lutut korban. Penjahat terakhir yang bertopi mengunci gerakan Kyuhyun dengan mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membenturkan belakang kepalanya dengan wajah penjahat bertopi itu dengan sangat keras hingga akhirnya cengkeraman pada tangannya mengendor dan Kyuhyun menendang tubuhnya hingga tersungkur. Kepala Kyuhyun sedikit pusing akibat benturan ketika penjahat yang membawa pisau kembali terbangun dan berniat menyerang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Penjahat itu mengayunkan pisaunya tepat ke perut Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun hindari. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nyeri dan perih yang luar biasa pada perutnya namun Kyuhyun segera melawan gerakan lawannya yang akan menikamnya lagi. Kyuhyun membawa tangan penjahat yang memegang pisau dan memutar tubuhnya merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian menyikut perut penjahat itu dengan kuat. Penjahat berjenggot yang hendak bangun untuk melawan lagi terdiam ketika Kyuhyun mengacungkan pistolnya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit dan mestablikan nafasnya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa aku bisa menjaga diri, bukan? Jangan bergerak atau aku akan menembak kalian. Jangan berpikir aku berhubungan dengan Siwon selama tujuh tahun aku tidak belajar apa-apa darinya. Percayalah aku bisa menembak kalian tepat diantara mata kalian."

"Ja-jangan bunuh kami!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran. Katakan pada atasanmu bahwa aku telah mati, jadi dia tidak akan membunuh kalian. CEPAT!"

Dan ketiga penjahat itu benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelahnya. Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang masih berlumur darah. Ia mengumpat pelan.

"_Damn!_ Siwon pasti akan membunuhku jika dia mengetahui ini."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati lukanya. Ketika suster bertanya penyebabnya, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya adalah korban perampokan yang berhasil selamat. Berutung tusukannya tidak sedalam yang Ia khawatirkan. Jadi luka itu hanya membutuhkan jahitan pada kulit luarnya saja. Namun pihak rumah sakit memaksanya untuk dirawat selama tiga hari karena Kyuhyun kehilangan cukup banyak darah dan menunggu luka Kyuhyun cukup kering.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun harapkan adalah Siwon tidak akan pulang selama dirinya dirawat. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar rela menukarkan apapun untuk memenuhi harapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain pada hari yang sama…

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi atasannya, "Aku selesai."

"Kau bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kau sudah begitu merindukan kekasihmu huh?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Orang diseberang telepon tertawa kecil, "Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

Siwon tidak bisa memungkiri ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya saat sambungan telepon it diputus begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam ketika hari ini dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ia benar-benar tidak menghubungi Siwon selama tiga hari belakangan kecuali jika Siwon menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Dia takut jika Siwon telah pulang dan tidak menemukannya di apartemen mereka. Dan ketakutannya terbukti benar ketika dirinya menemukan Siwon sedang duduk disofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah pintu apartemen mereka.

'_I must be dead now_!' batin Kyuhyun saat Siwon menatap lurus kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat Ia memasuki apartemen mereka. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Si-siwon…"

"Darimana saja kau?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Siwon terdengar begitu menakutkan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

"Ak-aku… Ada bisnis diluar kota. Ya, bisnis diluar kota." Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati ketika jawabannya tergagap.

Siwon menyeringai, "Bisnis diluar kota katamu? Aku pulang dihari pertama kepergianku hanya untuk menemukanmu sedang berbisnis diluar kota?"

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang semakin tersudut, "Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu, Sayang? Tiga hari aku menunggumu terduduk di atas sofa itu. Dan aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Aku mencoba menghubungimu dan kau hanya menjawab dengan jawaban aneh dan tidak logis. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan mundur ketika punggungnya menyentuh sudut meja. Siwon tidak boleh mendekat lebih dari ini.

"Kau mem-membuatku takut, Siwon."

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan kilatan yang berbeda, "Aku membuatmu takut? JUSTRU KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TAKUT, KYU!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, itu pertama kalinya Siwon membentaknya. Kyuhyun terdiam dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Siwon segera tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya tidak berniat menatap Kyuhyun. Ia secara tidak sengaja menemukan punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang membiru sedang mencengkeram pinggiran meja.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu huh?"

Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan tangannya dari hadapan Siwon dan menghindari kontak mata ketika Siwon menatapnya. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Siwon menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

'Rumah sakit.' Batin Siwon. Ada perasaan nyeri didada kirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jawab aku! Apa kau dirawat dirumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab jadi Siwon membawa wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memerangkap Kyuhyun melalui pinggangnya. Saat tangan Siwon secara tak sengaja menyentuh perut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meringis pelan. Siwon menautkan alisnya. Siwon menyingkap kemeja Kyuhyun dan menemukan perban mengitari perut Kyuhyun. Jantung Siwon semakin berdetak cepat. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang bersimbah air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon…"

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" Kali ini suara Siwon terdengar penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah ia jujur?

"Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun menatap langsung mata Siwon, "Tiga orang menyerangku tiga hari yang lalu dan mereka berhasil menikam perutku. Aku… aku tidak mungkin pulang kesini karena aku tidak ingin mereka tahu apartemen kita jadi aku melawan mereka di rumahku. Aku… Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir jadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah pulang hari itu. Aku mohon maafkan aku…"

Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kyuhyun diserang? Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan masih menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkan Kyuhyun dan menakutinya seperti ini? Siwon sungguh ingin menembak kepalanya sendiri sekarang. Perasaan bersalah datang seribuk kali lebih kuat menderanya. Ia tidak bisa melindungi Kyuhyun. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Tapi perasaan bersalah Siwon segera tertutupi dengan amarahnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang menyerangmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam hal ini lagi, aku mohon."

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan meraih wajahnya untuk menghadapnya, "Apa dia orang suruhan bosku?"

"Si—"

"Dengarkan aku! Tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang boleh menyakitimu! Tidak seorangpun termasuk aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang ini lolos begitu saja setelah menyakitimu, Kyu. Jadi jawab aku dengan jujur apa orang yang menyerangmu adalah suruhan bosku sebelum aku benar-benar murka dan menghabisi semua orang yang pernah terlibat denganku! Karena tidak mungkin mereka menyerangmu bukan karena aku…"

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Siwon bisa merasakan bahunya basah dengan air mata Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafasnya dan memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun selalu memeluknya saat emosi menguasai dirinya. Dan tak pernah ia pungkiri bahwa hal itu selalu membuatnya luluh.

"Kyuhyun…" Ucap Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Maafkan aku telah membentakmu tadi. Aku bodoh. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" lanjut Siwon.

Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mata Siwon tidak melewatkan sesuatu yang ada di atas meja. Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Lalu maukah kau memberitahuku siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau membunuh orang lagi, Siwon."

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini hidup dan menghantuimu."

Tangan Siwon meraih sebuah botol yang ada di atas meja dan mengeluarkan satu isinya.

"Kau akan menjagaku. Aku tidak takut."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, jadi kau tidak akan memberitahuku siapa pelakunya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan isi botol itu ke dalam mulutnya. Siwon meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namun Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Siwon menelusupkan tangannya dari balik kemeja Kyuhyun dan menyentuh puting Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

Siwon tak mengabaikan kesempatan emas itu dan mendorong lidahnya dan meninggalkan obat itu dimulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan ciuman mereka namun Siwon mencegah pergerakan kepalanya dengan tangan yang lain. Siwon mendorong obat itu hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar menelannya. Barulah Siwon melepaskan tautan mereka berdua.

"Obat apa itu Siwon?"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Keadaanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kau perlu beristirahat, Sayang. Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu diotakku saat ini dan aku yakin jika kau tidak tertidur, kau akan mencegahku."

Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya mengabur saat Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Siwon?"

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku perlu bicara dengan bosku, Sayang."

Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Siwon yang hendak meninggalkannya, "Siwon. Tidak. Ku mohon. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!"

Siwon mencium tangan itu lembut, "Aku terlanjur bodoh karena cintaku padamu, Kyu. Selamat tidur. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan sebuah senjata dimasing-masing tangannya. Siwon harus berhati-hati dengan aksinya kali ini karena Siwon harus membersihkan seluruh tempat itu dari jejaknya. Siwon berjalan tanpa ragu menuju ruangan dimana bosnya berada. Siwon membanting pintu kerja bosnya dengan kakinya. Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut dan terpaku dengan kedatangan Siwon.

"SIWON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Siwon mengacungkan pistol ditangan kanannya tepat ke arah kepala bosnya, "Kau bertanya padaku apa yang ku lakukan? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu brengsek!"

Anak buah bos Siwon tak tinggal diam dan berniat menembak Siwon. Siwon segera menembakkan pistol ditangan kirinya kepada seluruh anak buah bosnya di ruangan itu. Siwon kembali menatap bosnya yang tidak tampak ketakutan.

Bos Siwon tertawa menang, "Jadi ini soal kematian kekasihmu itu? Maafkan aku tapi aku harus melakukan itu agar aku tidak kehilanganmu, Siwon. Dan aku turut berduka cita atas kematiannya."

Siwon menyeringai mendengar ucapan bosnya, "Jadi benar kau yang menyakitinya? Dan tampaknya bawahanmu mengkhianatimu."

Tawa bos Siwon segera berhenti, "Apa maksudmu dengan mengkhianatiku?"

Seringai Siwon semakin lebar, "Kekasihku selamat dari anak buahmu."

Mata bos Siwon melebar tidak percaya. Namun kekagetan itu segera ia gantikan dengan wajah datarnya. Tangan bos Siwon meraih sesuatu dibalik meja kerjanya secara diam-diam.

"Kau terkejut huh?"

"Harus kuakui, ya. Tapi tidak apa. Jika boleh kutahu, siapa nama kekasihmu?"

Siwon sudah lama bekerja dalam dunia hitam seperti ini. Ia pandai membaca musuh. Bosnya sedang mengulur waktu. Siwon sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk dan gerakan tiba-tiba.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya apakah anak buahmu yang kau tugaskan membunuh Kyuhyun telah mati disini?"

Bos Siwon menatap Siwon lurus dimatanya, "Ya..."

Siwon kembali menyeringai, "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu membunuh lagi."

Dengan gerakan cepat bos Siwon mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembakkan pelurunya kepada Siwon. Siwon tertawa kecil saat bosnya terkejut melihatnya yang baik-baik saja dan Siwon menembakkan pelurunya tepat dikepala bosnya, "Kau tidak berpikir aku kemari tanpa perlindungan, bukan? Dasar bodoh!"

Siwon mendekati tubuh bosnya yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Namanya Kyuhyun dan dia terlalu baik untuk sekedar kau ketahui namanya."

Siwon menghapus semua rekaman kamera pengintai dan mengambil seluruh dokumen yang berisikan dirinya dari ruangan itu. Siwon menaruh sebuah bom didalam ruangan itu sebelum meninggalkan tempat kerjanya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Siwon tengah berbaring disampingnya. Siwon menatapnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"_Hi, Sexy…_"

"Siwon…" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau.

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Darimana saja kau?"

Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar, "Ada bisnis diluar kota." Siwon menggunakan jawaban Kyuhyun kali ini.

Kyuhyun segera bangun dan memeriksa keadaan Siwon dan menemukan bahwa Siwon baik-baik saja, "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Siwon ikut bangun bersama Kyuhyun, "Memangnya aku kenapa, hmm?"

"Berhentilah bercanda, Siwon. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu."

Siwon tertawa kecil dan memeluk Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku, _okay_. Semuanya telah berakhir."

Kyuhyun mendongak, Kyuhyun tahu artinya. "Kau membunuh mereka semua?"

Siwon menempelkan hidungnya dengan Kyuhyun, "Tidak. Hanya pelakunya saja."

"Apa mer—"

"Sshhh! Sudahlah. Semuanya telah berakhir sekarang."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ringan, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuh lagi."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku berjanji. Kecuali jika ada orang yang mencelakaimu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Terakhir kali kau bilang seperti itu kau berakhir dengan jahitan diperut jika perlu kuingatkan."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu aku ganti saja."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon singkat, "Kau bisa menjaga diriku misalnya?"

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya lagi, "Kalau begitu akan kupastikan kau berakhir di altar bersamaku."

Kyuhyun membeku dalam pelukan Siwon, "Ap-apa? Aku rasa aku salah dengar barusan."

"_Marry me?"_

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin dalam kotak berbentuk hati kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Siwon tak percaya. Kyuhyun menyentuh cincin platina itu.

"In-ini untukku?"

"_Only if you accept me, babe…"_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegah air matanya menuruni pipinya, "_Yes, I will. I will fucking marry you." _

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon lebih erat kali ini. Ia terlampau bahagia saat ini. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut. Siwon meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau milikku sepenuhnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya, "Aku selalu menjadi milikmu, Siwon."

"Kau belum pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku satu minggu belakangan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon dan mencium Siwon tepat dibibirnya. Menyalurkan cintanya lewat ciuman itu yang dengan senang hati Siwon terima. Keduanya menikmati ciuman yang sarat akan cinta ini.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya, "I did love you, I do love you, and I will love you, Choi Siwon."

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan mencium cincin dijari manis Kyuhyun, "And I did, do, and will love you, too, my beautiful world."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai.

Catatan:

Maaf untuk typo, feel yg gadapet, deskripsi yg kurang jelas, dan bahasa yg rumit. Beri aku komen, review, follow/subscribe, dan favorite/vote ya~ Kritik yg membangun sangat diterima. Opini bebas asal ga ngebash pairing dan SJ. #Makasi{}

#AtLeastTebarPelukCiumWonKyu


End file.
